Thrice in a Fairy Tail
by zmzebra
Summary: The Magic Trio mysteriously gets sent to the land of Fiore and now they have strange powers that they don't understand. Between meeting other wizards and making a living without spilling their ultimate secret, how will they get home this time?
1. Chapter 1

"And that's how I found Troll here," finished Norway.

The Magic Trio had just finished spell casting and were just sitting down in the sitting room, telling stories with some of their favourite magical creatures.

"That's an awesome story Norway!" exclaimed Romania

"Yes, it was a brilliant tale. I never would have guessed that's how you found him," added England.

"It is surprising, but true," said Norway, in his monotone, "On another note, I should be going soon."

"So soon? Why?" ask Romania.

"There is a Nordic meeting tomorrow and Iceland will be there. I have to go home first, to bring my magical friends back and to grab my suitcase," he explained.

"Well, it's a pity we have to cut our time short, but I hope you enjoy seeing Iceland again. My condolences on having to listen to Denmark again though," said England, "How about you and Romania go downstairs to grab the spell books we were looking at to trade some spells before you leave. I'll go in the kitchen and get more tea for us all while you go to grab the books."

"Sounds fine with me," said Norway.

"Ditto," said Romania.

And off the pair went.

When they got back upstairs, England was already pouring more tea into their cups. They went to go back to sitting back down next to their cups, put the books on the table, and began sipping their tea. After England finished pouring his own tea, he sat down and joined them in drinking tea.

"Now that the books are up here, let's trade!" England declared after taking a sip of tea. The trio then dived into discussions about which spells in each book and which ones they recommend to the other. It was a lot of fun, if you like those sort of things. As they traded, flying mint bunny had somehow made some sort of nest in England's hair and bubblegum puppy had fallen asleep on Romania's lap. Norway's Troll paid attention to this while a little fluffy fairy floating next to Norway with him, playing with the norwegian's hair a bit. Not that Norway minded since it was so fluffy and cuddly.

After about ten minutes, they finished trading and held their chosen books in their arms. The magical creatures that had seemed to had made a home in their hair or lap looked like they would be moving from their spot anytime soon.

"Well, I better get going," said Norway as he was about to get up before he was suddenly cut off by him, England and Romania beginning to give off a pale yellow light.

"W-what the hell?!" yelled England when they started to fade. Since Troll was nearby, he grabbed Norway as an attempt to keep him stable, but it seemed not to be working. That did not stop Troll from continuing to try.

Flying mint bunny and bubblegum puppy, still soundly asleep, having no idea what was happening continued to snore on their respected nest and lap as they began to fade with them.

"I-I have an idea!" yelled Romania, "Hold onto your magic books with hand and put your other towards the center between all of us so we won't lose one another." A strong wind began to pick up in the room despite there being no open windows.

After a bit of struggling, they grabbed hands together right before a bright light encased them and they disappeared.

~*w*~

"Where am I?" thought the trio as they floated in a black abyss before they felt a small painful shock and innerly yelped as them being seemingly paralyzed.

"What was that?" their mind screamed before the original shock began spreading through their body as if rewriting every cell in their body.

After minutes of suffering, they saw the light in the dark and with nothing to lose, they went to it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is short. The chapters after this will hopefully be longer. This story will send them sometime during the first season and updates will be infrequent because my writing will be split between this story and my other crossover.**

**Also, I've already pretty much decided Norway and England's power, though I'm lost on what to do for Romania. So, I'm asking for reader's input for an idea, but NO Dragon Slayer powers please. You can write your ideas in the comments or you can PM me them. I would love to see your ideas for powers for the three of them. I can't write the next update without their new powers.**

**Here's my ideas for them though:**

**~England: Perhaps a Britannia Angel Takeover with the star wand he can use in and out of angel form  
****~Norway: Ice magic  
****~Romania: IDK, maybe a Vampire Takeover?**

**(P.S. During the rewriting cell thing in the story, the pain is basically the same pain The Doctor went through while using the Chameleon Circuit in Doctor Who)**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. That's all there was. The idea that going towards the light would bring more light was wrong. The pain was gone, but a stiffness in their muscles remained. Then, they felt it. The sun beating down on them. England and Romania were warmed to the bone while Norway felt a coolness from inside him. On the outside he could feel the warmth of the sun's rays, on the inside he felt as cold as ice. 'I will learn to cope,' thought Norway, 'I'm not a Nordic country for nothing!'

Knowing that the sun was out there waiting, the trio strained to open their eyes and with a few grunts of frustration, they did it. Glancing up to the sky, they learned that they were in a small clearing in a strange forest.

"E-England, N-Norway," strained Romania, "Ar-are you g-guys o-kay?"

"Yes, Romania, I-I'm fine," replied England, "Norway, what about you?"

"I-I am f-f-fine," said Norway, trying to hide his shivers, but failing.

"Are you sure?" said England as he slowly attempted to sit up, "Why are you shivering then?"

"I'm j-just c-c-c-cold," answered Norway shivering.

"How could you be cold?" asked Romania, "The sun is pounding down on us."

"I feel the sun from the outside, it's more like an inner cold," answered Norway.

"Maybe your cold attitude leaked?" joked Romania.

Norway glared at him to the best of his ability. England just stared like Romania told the worst joke ever, which he kind of did.

"I-I'm just kidding guys!" stuttered Romania under the looks he received.

"Either way, we should figure out where we are," declared England having sat up.

"Y-yes. We should," agreed Norway as he began sitting up as well.

"Come on, let's look around," said England, "Let's see if we can find a town or something before dark."

Before England could stand up, though, there was a rustling in the nearby bushes.

Automatically, the trio went on guard, ready to attack.

"Who's there?" England called out.

"EEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGLLLLAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD!" a green blur yelled out as it crashed into England.

"Oof!" he exclaimed.

Right afterwards, a pink blur rammed into England from the bushes with enough force to knock him over and all the air out of him. England laid dazed on the ground. The other two wizards kept staring at the bushes because the now the bushes and even the surrounding trees were shaking.

"Show yourself, beast." declared Norway.

"Beast? Trying out new names, Norway?" said a familiar deep voice as he slowly came out of the bushes.

"Troll?" said Norway in a tone that was as questioning as the Nordic nation ever got.

"The one and only," said Troll revealing his whole self. The fluffy fairy flew out of Troll's flowy hair.

"Fairy is here, too."

"Ah."

Romania glanced over at England still on the ground being seemingly snuggled to death by two very swift moving blurs. "I'm guessing those blurs on England are Flying Mint Bunny and Bubblegum Puppy right?" he said looking back at Troll.

"Right," confirmed Troll, "They heard England's voice and came running. I tried to stop them, but it was like catching flies."

"Hm," went Romania before he went over to England to poke him and see if he would wake up.

Norway kept looking at Troll, standing relaxed, "So where were you? When we awoke the only ones here were the three of us."

Troll looked straight at Norway and said "That's the strange thing. For us, it felt like a simple transportation spell. One moment we're in England's sitting room, the next we're in a strange forest without three of our friends. In a panic, we quickly decided that you guys must be somewhere else in the forest, so we went off to look, but not even two minutes later we heard familiar voices coming from the clearing. We hurried back and, well, you know the rest."

Norway contemplated the new information for a moment. While he doubted Troll was lying, he wondered why the two experiences were different. For them, the experience was nothing like a normal transportation spell, but their experience explains why they weren't there with their magical friends. However, there was still something Norway had to ask. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Fuck!"

Norway closed his mouth to look behind himself at where Romania, who was previously poking England, was now cupping a bloody nose with two hands, while England lied on the ground with one fist in the air.

"Why the hell did you punch me in the face, England?! Ow…."

England began to slowly sit up. "It was pure reflex. Why were _you_ poking me in the face?"

"To wake you up."

"There better ways to that then poking me in the face. I thought you were America or France."

England, having sat up, looked down at his lap to see Bubblegum Puppy and Flying Mint Bunny snuggling into his lap. His face instantly lit up.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Bubblegum Puppy! I'm so happy to see you, I was worried about you guys," he said picking them up in his arms and hugging them.

Ignoring the reunion between a wizard and his magical friends, Troll looked over to Norway. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Norway looked down, thinking for a moment before looking back at Troll, "No, I seem to have forgotten."

"Well, if you remember, you can always ask."

"Yes… On another note, we should go looking for shelter or some sort of civilization. We have no idea where we are or maybe even _when_ we are so we don't know how much daylight is left."

England looked up from his magical friends to look at the other countries.

"You're right. We should get moving before it becomes dark and maybe find some water and food to cook. I'm happy to cook any of the food-"

"NO!" Romania and Norway exclaimed quickly, cutting England off.

England flinched at the sudden loud noise. "Alright, alright. I don't have to cook if you chaps don't want me to."

The other two countries sighed in relief.

"But honestly, I don't see what's so bad with my cooking."

"Everything," answered Romania.

England began looking angrily at the Romanian. Romania on the other hand looked away, seeming to find the sky a very interesting place to look at.

"A-anyways, how 'bout we start looking maybe there's a town nearby." The Romanian stuttered as he changed the subject, trying to avoid having an angry Brit wanting to fight him for insulting his skills in the culinary arts.

Norway looked over. "Fine with me. Let's go." He then began walking in the direction their magical friends had come from.

England glared at Romania once more before following Norway. The rest of the fae followed suit leaving Romania in the small clearing.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled going after them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for some really short update that doesn't even have them finding Fairy Tail or even discovering their powers yet. I've been busy during the school year and never really has just sat down and worked on writing much. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more now that's it's summer vacation here where I live. Also, three things: One, I've put up a word meter on my profile so you can see how far I've gotten on the new update so you can yell at me to keep working or be depressed at my lack of progress. Two, the reader's input thing from the last chapter is still on going. And three, I have also put up a poll on my profile on popular human names for Romania just to get a sense. The standings at the moment are as follows:  
**_Hungary's frying pan tester: 60% with 3 votes  
Vladimir: 20% with 1 vote  
Dmitri: 20% with 1 vote  
Andrei, Vasilica, and Dragomir are all at 0% with no votes  
_**Come check out the poll. I will only consider names that have at least one vote and if I end up going by majority, we're all going to have a very unhappy Romanian.  
There's a lot more I would like to say, but I would rather not swamp you guys too much with an author's note so you can find more information in a special part on my profile dedicated for this story. It's mostly on the readers input I asked from you guys. **

**Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed, reviewed, and just plain read this story. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
